defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:AB13 Fighter Rankings/@comment-16504938-20131013185656/@comment-74.109.246.172-20131014065210
@SexiestManEver Agreed. Nebu and Endur are without question better than Baraz, but Cadmian is definitely not and neither is Melpo. Baraz's "Starstrike" has a CD of 1, its at least a passable Raid damage skill if you don't have a full on Nergal/Bel-Sum/Vulca band, and for Dungeons does a good bit of damage to all three enemies as its basically a repackage of Parvais' skill which hits harder due to Baraz having better stats than Parv. (Yes I know the mutlipliers for Parv's skill are higher if you can put more attack on him than Baraz) So new pumpkin guy Cadmian while having slightly better stats than Baraz (+63 Health, +69 health, +11 AGI), he is handicapped by having a skill cool down of 3 for his "Smash All" skill at 5/5 (despite his Rare form having a CD of only 3 at 0/5...talk about a DeNa troll job). That is terrible and means he is going to overall deal less damage to Raid bosses, and can't be relied on as well to steam roll thru Dungeons like Baraz can with his skill going off every other swipe. (not to mention 50% chance for Baraz to be first turn skill ready PVP/Raid vs only 25% chance for Cad) So yeah no way is Cadmian > Baraz despite the slight stat edge for Cad. Melpo also has higher attack (+75), agility (+15), and health (+67) but to me his skill is again not anywhere close to as useful overall as Baraz. "Grim" doesn't do anything at all to Raid bosses, and it is potentially unreliable for PVP and Dungeons since it has a CD of 2 and still has at least a 10-25% chance of failing...and when it does fail it does zero damage. It also does zero damage against the agaricans/dark aude. Don't get me wrong Melpo unlike Cadmian still can have his purpose. For dungeons if you can afford to 5/5 three of them and keep them ready to activate as a last line they can potentially bail you out in a 4* dungeon at times when the enemy HP really gets up there. And likewise if you happen to run up against one of the maybe five (out of 3 million) people in PvP who had enough money to do something like feed three 2/2 Nebu's to their 2/2 Nebu for Health and so "Grim" is the only thing that can actually kill it in a turn...then Melpo can I guess be useful if you superfuse enough AGI onto him that he can go first, and you get lucky enough that the 33% chance for him to be ready to activate first turn, and that he chooses the target you need him to kill instead of a possible weaker monster beside it, and that his skill doesn't fizzle out... But overall as far as general utility for the average player in PvP or Dungeons, Baraz is just again by far the better choice for most bands over Melpo.